The present invention relates to a relatively simple attachment for easy mounting on the bed of a jointer to convert the same for planing uses. In small woodworking shops, and particulary home workshops, the need for both jointing and planing operations frequently exists, but such small shops cannot afford the luxury of separate jointers and planers. My invention solves the problem in low-cost manner by providing the attachment herein disclosed.
My invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and comprises a pair of steel bars which are adapted to be bolted to the stationary bed of the jointer. Four screw rods are rigidly carried by the bars and extend upwardly therefrom, and a sprocket is threaded on each rod. Each sprocket has an undercut collar to closely receive a forked ear extending from a side of a bed plate, and an endless chain is trained over the sprockets. The foregoing forms a unit that may be adjusted at the factory and handled for transportation and installation. A flat steel spring is adapted to be attached to the movable bed of the jointer.